it all started with a cupcake a Jacksepticeye x reader
by mxcmonster
Summary: you have just moved in with the youtuber Jacksepticeye but it doesn't bother you really since your out half the day working as a baker one day you bring home a cupcake for Sean with green icing and then you got invited to be in a video one thing lead to another his hand is over yours on the mouse playing FNAF on the oculas rift can you please give it a try it my first X reader
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing a (blank) X reader so im trying anyway hope you enjoy! (YN)= your name (YFP)=your fav program (EC)= eye colour**

I Walked up the stairs to my new apartment with box's in my hand, I opened the door and seen my room mate Sean or jacksepticeye on youtube he was in the middle of a recording how do I know this?, he was shouting from the tippy top from his lungs, I give a small smile and putted the box's in the kitchen, I opened a small one with a little cupcake that had green frosting , I gave a small smile and put it on a plate, I wanted to give this to sean but he was recording although it might take forever and I didn't want it to go off so I opened the door to his bedroom and closed the door quietly, what lok slike was on the screen was a bunch of cakes  
"AH I LOVE CAKE!" He exclaimed I sat the cupcake down on his drawers for a second and touched his shoulders,Sean spinned round and looked at me confused I took his headphones off and gave him his cupcake  
"Aw (YN) you didn't have to " Sean says laughing a little  
"Sorry to interrupt but I just came back from work and because I work at the bakers and because I know my room mate well I decided to make you one because I was bored" I say with a little smile, I looked into Sean's big blue eyes, I never noticed how blue they were, No what am I thinking were just friends  
"well I'm off" I say turning and leaving but sean grabbed my arm  
"want tae say first?" he says looking at me then the camera I gave a little smile and bet my legs so my face was in view camera I gave a little wave  
"hi, now can I go sean" He laughed and nodded,His laugh was so full of energy and I exited the room leaving him be I can hear him say  
"Sorry laddies! that was ma Roommate She gave me a cupcake THANK YE (YN)!" I chuckled no wonder our neighbors get annoyed sometimes. After a hour or to Sean came in and put the plate in the kitchen then sat beside me  
"what ye watching missy?" He asked I turned to him and noticed some green icing on his stubble beard  
"I'm watching (YFP) and hold still" He looked at me confused and putted my hand on his jawline wipping the icing off his lower cheek then showed him my thumb he held my hand and licked it off  
"thank god I ate it at the end of my recording" He said jokingly I laughed only a little though, Iv liked sean for the short while iv been here and it okay that he never showed any affection towards me I didn't mind though a few minutes passed and we had a deep conversation  
"i'm going to put my Pj's on okay?" I said He nodded and I got up , went to my bedroom I opened my Pj drawer  
"son of a bitch" I whispered  
"SEAN!?" I shouted  
"YEAH?" he shouted back  
"DID STUFF COME FOR ME LIKE MY PJ'S AND OTHER CLOTHING?" He paused for a bit im guess trying to remember  
"DON'T THINK SO YOU WANNA BORROW ONE OF MY T-SHIRTS" I blushed a bright red then calmed down  
"IF YOU DON'T MIND" I could hear him go to his room then knocking on my door  
"Ya decent?" he asked I was in my underwear  
"Naw just...just chuck it in " as soon as I said that he opened the door slightly and threw a black t-shirt I cought it  
"thanks" I say putting the baggy t-shirt on  
"no problem" he says waiting on me outside, I looked in the mirror and it was a black t-shirt with a green and blue eye that said 'BOOPER DOOPER'  
I walked out and Sean looked at me his eyes slightly widened  
"what is it?" i say looking confused  
"nothing its just that was a extra extra large It doesnt fit me looks like it fights you though" he laughed a little My mouth widened then laughed and playfully punched him  
we stayed up to 10PM then I had to go to bed for work in the morning we said our goodnights and surprisly he gentley kissed my forehead I smiled slightly then went to bed

-Time skip!-

I came in from work and noticed that there's box's theres my stuff I smiled and walked into the kitchen once again and before I could do anything Sean came running to me  
"what you like to be in a video?!" he said exited  
"people really liked you!" I shrugged  
"why not? by the way baked you anther cupcake" I said giving it to him  
"thanks lassie!" he held my hand and ran to his room sitting me down on his chair wich i feel a little guilty sitting in because it was his chair but aw well  
"So oculas rift, Happy wheels, or horror game or Oculas rift and horror" i made my desestion quickly  
"oculas horror it is!" I say He chuckled and then i let my hair down to it would fit over my head he should me the controls  
"top of the Mornin tae ye laddies ma name is jackepticeye and im 'ere with (YN) and shes going to play Five nights at freddys with the oculas rift! you ready?  
"to shit my pants yeah I mean iv got my diapers on" I say sarcastically a few minutes into the game and I was doing fine Then the thingys started to move  
"Sean! SEAN!" Sean just laughed a little  
"What?" he says chuckling  
"THE THINGYS!" He chuckled more and helped me putting his hand over mine on the mouse  
"calm down" He says I do what he says and calm down I could feel his hand move away from mine I frowned but still continued but Sean stood over me his warm breath on my neck.A few minutes later the tenstion built up in me because I couldn't feel Sean's breath on my neck anymore and I wonde- Sean cut me off by putting his both hands on my shoudlers and screaming in my ear, I quickly pushed the oculas rift up screaming a little, when I noticed it was just Sean I punched him lightly  
"YOU BASTERED!" I exclaimed he stood there laughing I rolled my eyes and I went in a huff with him then he kept teasing me  
"did ye get a lil bitty fright?..." he says  
"I did!" I say hitting him once more, then he looked in the camera and said  
"I get bullied 24/7 women are crazy!" I shook my head  
"well I won't bring you any cupcakes the morra' then" A look of regret went on his face instantly and he was begging this time I looked into the camera  
"I feed him your like a lil lost puppy" chuckling then I finished the game only on night (choose what night) and dam it was really a hard game Sean did his outro and I said my goodbyes aswell, I got up from the chair but before I could do anything Sean held my wrist  
"Uh...I was wonderin' if yae want tae go tae uh... youtubers party" This wasn't like Sean but I guess it would be fun but there was a bit of doubt  
"but im not a youtuber" i say quickly and sadley  
"well every Youtuber gets to bring someone special like mark is bring his new girlfriend and-" I had to cut him off  
"someone special?" i questioned his face turn a slight pink color  
"well e' know someone they can bring along" He was struggling to find a excuse  
"okay then" I shrugged his eyes widened from enjoyment and held my arms looking into my (EC) I looked into his our faces were inches apart but then I backed away I pointed to the door  
"Is it tonight?" I asked then he nodded I pionted to the door okwardley once again and walked out running to my room and looking for a dress or something to wear  
"WEAR SOMETHING NICE!" Sean exclaimed  
-TIME SKIPPPP-  
I finally did the last of my makeup, I was wearing a light blue dress that had long sleeves that came to a 'V' It was off the shoulder and came to my mid-thigh, the skirt part of the dress and flowey layers and I wore silver heels, I pulled my hair back into a messy side bun with my side burns curled loosley I grabbed a silver purse and walked out and seen Sean standing there in a black suit with a black tie, Iv never ever seen him in a suit we looked at each other like there was no tomorrow  
"wow (YN) you look beautifull...oh by the way can you pretend to be my girlfriend?" I walked up to him my face confused  
"why do we need to pretend?" I ask he looked at me gladley and pulled me in for a kiss, and of course I kissed him back then we finally broke for air,  
"you want to know why I choose blue?" I say looking into his big blue eyes he shook I giggled slightly and cupped his cheek  
"your eyes" I say looking at Sean then he hugged me, Not only am I going out with Jacksepticeye or Sean , I go out with my best friend  
-END-

 **oh my god my fingers really freackin hurt ;_; but yey im done woop woop this was a one shot-ishhhh so don't hate me if its bad, I am only 13 so go easy on my people! Peace!**


	2. AN

**I just want to say im sorry for not uploading and such truth is iv been on wattpad and not been in the typing mood so sorry, I dont think I will continue any story's, I'm really sorry if i have left anything unfinished and wanted me to finish them, I just have no ideas t the moment and like I said wattpad is easier for me since im on my crappy laptop, (my accounts MxcMonster) but even there i'm not doing much, I just feel lost at the moment again sorry...Also jacksepticeye x reader was suppost to be a one-shot sort-of thing I really dunno and again shut up Ano i cant spell im not stupid im just to lazy to read over and continue because aint nobody got time for that and I turned 14 3 months ago so yeah...happy birthday to me woop**


End file.
